Platillo idéntico
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Hermione, junto con todos los demás están hartos de comer diario lo mismo en Grimmauld Place, pero la leona descubre que Sirius Black es un platillo que quiere volver a probar con gusto.


**Hola.**

**Soy yo, Negumi Uchiha les traígo otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras miraba un video :D Esperó que sea de su agrado.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling**

**Advertencia: Algo de Lime + 13**

**Pareja: Sirimione**

* * *

><p>Platillo idéntico.<p>

Los días eran monótonos en Grimmauld Place número 12, donde la Orden del Fénix estaba establecida… ese año no habían regresado al colegio. Sabía que muchos estudiantes de su generación ya no regresarían a Hogwarts hasta que terminase el reinado de terror que estaba estableciendo Lord Voldemort, ella lo sabía, todo estaba empeorando cada vez más puesto que los miembros de la Orden llegaban siempre de mal humor y la comida de Molly no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo de todos los presentes que llegaban cansados de las misiones.

Puesto que… la comida de la matriarca Weasly era demasiado _saludable _y aburrida en la opinión de algunos, siempre tenía que haber un brócoli por medio en cada comida, sopa de brócoli y estofado de brócoli, estaba bien que los quisiera mantener con buena salud pero era atoscigante lo que la mujer pelirroja hacía. Ella bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua por lo menos eso era lo que más la relajaba puesto que… Harry y Ron se la pasaban la mayor parte del día jugando ajedrez mágico, Ginny pues no tenía mucho que decir, la pelirroja cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser realmente puta cuando quería llamar la atención de algunos masculinos como era el caso de Potter y Black, ya que ellos eran los únicos que no eran de su familia. Lupin quedaba descartado porque el licántropo babeaba por Tonks.

Saludó cortésmente a la Sra. Weasly y regresó a sus aposentos, revisando cuidadosamente que Kreacher no háyase hecho de las suyas en su ausencia, lo admitía Dobby era un elfo doméstico que realmente era de admirar y querer, siempre servicial aunque ella siempre rechazara su ayuda puesto que seguía con su proyecto de P. E. D. D. O.

—Hermione—escuchó la voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante, Ginny—dijo la leona tranquilamente mientras pasaba la página de un libro que había cogido hacía unos segundos.

—Dice mamá que en unos momentos más estará la cena—dijo la pelirroja y danzante salió de la habitación de la castaña, ella no pudo evitar notar que llevaba una blusa negra demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y solamente se amarraba esa prenda a su cuerpo dejando ver gran parte de su pecosa espalda blanca y peor… aunque algo vulgar para la castaña no llevaba sostén. Suspiró y siguió en lo suyo estaba preparada para engullir sin mucho ánimo más brócoli.

Salió de la habitación y miró que Black salía de la suya enfurruñado, últimamente el animago estaba de mal humor y quién no en esa casa. No los dejaban salir, hacía ya dos meses que no veía la luz del Sol, y la Madriguera no era un lugar muy cómodo para que todos estuviesen viviendo apretujados. La mirada gris de Sirius se posó en los cafés chocolate de la joven y mirándola molesto siguió su camino con las manos en sus bolsas.

—Harry—una sonrisa perruna se apareció en la cara de Black al ver a su ahijado—Ron—

—Sirius—dijeron ambos y sonrieron para terminar de subir escaleras y turnarse para lavarse las manos en el baño.

—Hola, chicos—dijo Granger sonriente al ver a sus dos amigos.

—Hermy que bueno verte—dijo Potter—Parece que no vivieras aquí—

—Sí, te la pasas todo el día encerrada leyendo—dijo Ron un poco brusco cosa que no le agradó del todo a la muchacha.

—Cállate Ron—dijo la joven recuperando su calma—Los veo abajo, chicos—

Ellos asintieron y Hermione fue a la Sala de estar en donde se encontró con varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix presentes entre ellos Dumbledore quien hablaba tranquilamente con Arthur Weasly.

—Chicos, la cena está lista—llamó la Sra. Weasly y gran sorpresa, o decepción otra vez sus platillos contenían brócoli, hartos de comer lo mismo, callaron y comieron no muy a gusto como fue Harry, Ron y Sirius que se excusaron diciendo que se sentían mal de repente, la pelirroja mujer los miró mal en especial a su hijo pero dejo que se retiraran.

Una vez arriba los tres masculinos rieron, se encerraron en la Biblioteca de la Mansión Black y decidieron que iban a comer.

—Propongo algo de comida muggle—dijo Harry sonriente mientras miraba a los otros dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?—preguntó el pelirrojo Ron.

—Sí, es peligroso pedir comida a domicilio que venga directo de algún restaurante mágico—

—En eso tienes razón—dijo Black.

—Entonces pensé… ya que ningún muggle sabe de Voldemort y él no sabe de ellos podemos pedir comida muggle—

— ¿Qué propones, Harry?—

—Les propongo una Pizza de Pepperoni—

—Excelente… pero que sean tres y familiares—

Sirius y Harry rieron por la ocurrencia del pelirrojo y de acuerdo los tres en pedir esa comida se hicieron con un teléfono y astucia para que el repartidor llegará y que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione había terminado de cenar, se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado con esos tres, pudo escuchar risas en la Biblioteca, seguramente estaban hablando de algo gracioso sus amigos y decidió subir después de todo ahí había libros y podría leer cuando la plática de estos la hartará. Entró sin tocar la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa de la chica al ver tres grandes pizzas de pepperoni en el suelo y tres platos desechables, donde estaban sentados el merodeador, Potter y Weasly con unas copas llenas de Whisky de fuego.

— ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?—la voz de la castaña sonó autoritaria como la de McGonagall.

—Silencio, Granger—dijo huraño Black mientras comía gustoso una rebanada de aquella comida.

—Hermione, no te ofendas pero estamos cansados de la comida de Molly—dijo Harry.

—Es verdad—dijo Ron—Mamá diario vierte su espantoso brócoli en todo lo que prepara… estoy harto—dijo el pelirrojo mientras él también arrasaba con la pizza.

— ¿Quieres un poco?—preguntó Harry.

—Está bien solo una rebanada—dijo la joven resignada al ver la maldad de ambos, sabía ella perfectamente de antemano que Black había intervenido en la compra de esa comida, lo miró de mala gana y él le regresó la mirada, entre ellos casi nunca hubo mucha comunicación a excepción de cuando él estuvo en Azkaban y ella junto con el azabache presente le ayudaron a escapar.

Tomó la rebanada de Pizza y comió tranquilamente mientras se adentraba en uno de los pasillos de la Biblioteca para coger un libro interesante.

Un rato más tarde de haber comido todos se retiraron a su habitación, cuatro personas con sus estómagos contentos y las papilas gustativas excitadas por probar algo diferente ese día.

A la noche, la castaña despertó con un poco de sed y quiso aventurarse a la cocina de la Mansión para tomar un poco de agua y luego regresar a la seguridad de su cama para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Bajó las escaleras descalza y miró la sala de la casa, no le tomó importancia pero se alarmó al escuchar algo de la cocina moverse fuertemente, se estremeció y se reprendió a sí misma al no traer consigo su varita, entró con un poco de desconfianza y miró una gran silueta oscura que estaba hurgando en el refrigerador, seguramente era alguno que también se despertó para beber o comer algo a media noche, se tranquilizó y siguió su camino sin prestar atención a quien la estaba mirando desde una silla la perfecta figura de la muchacha.

Hermione llevaba consigo un camisón blanco algo transparente que llegaba al ras de las rodillas, de manga corta pero bastante pegado a su cuerpo. La figura que la miraba podía mirar exactamente qué era lo que la muchacha llevaba puesto debajo del camisón… dio con ello, llevaba unas pantaletas de corte francés demasiado delgadas y no llevaba puesto sostén y los pezones estaban erectos por el frío que estaba suscitado a esas horas de la noche.

Hermione pudo sentir de quien se trataba, esa presencia tan pesada solamente pertenecía al dueño de la mansión, intentó ignorarlo al pasar a su lado. Pero esa mirada gris la atrapó unos segundos y se quedó pasmada frente a Black.

—Granger—habló en susurro el merodeador mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Estas borracho, Sirius—dijo la chica mientras fruncía el ceño hasta más no poder mientras pasaba de largo y sentía como era nalgueada, molesta encaró al hombre.

—Que buen culo—dijo él sonriente, sonrisa perruna diría la muchacha, algo avergonzada salió corriendo de la cocina con el vaso en mano y regresó a su habitación, ella esperaba que Sirius al día siguiente no recordara que era lo que había hecho.

CcCcC

A la mañana todos se levantaron rápidamente, los Weasly todos en especial habían ido de compras, Harry había sido llamado por Dumbledore a su despacho en Hogwarts y todos los demás miembros estaban de misión. Los únicos en casa eran Sirius y Hermione.

—Buenos días Sirius—dijo la chica tranquilamente, ese día ella llevaba una falda de color blanco hasta el ras de las rodillas y una blusa color rosa sin mangas y el escote de la chica en forma de V que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Granger—era su manera de saludarla, pues no tenía, mucha confianza con la muchacha.

Ella pasó de largo y se metió a la cocina para comer algo, pues aún no había desayunado, regresó con un sándwich en la mano y miró al merodeador. La mirada de él era rara, espesa y ¿deseosa de algo? Si esa era la mirada del hombre. La chica lo miró por unos instantes mientras él miraba la ventana en donde estaba la calle, lo miro detalladamente, miró su cabello algo rizado largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su porte aristocrático y su sonrisa perruna la hicieron sonrojar, los ojos de Black se posaron sobre de ella como si el sonrojo que presentaba en sus mejillas lo hubiera llamado.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?—preguntó curioso.

—N-nada, recordé algo—mintió muy mal y desvió la mirada.

—No sabes mentir—dijo tranquilamente pero su voz se volvió ronca mientras abandonaba su lugar y la chica retrocedía hasta que pegó con pared, prácticamente no había ni un ruido y si lo hacían el cuadro de Wualburga Black despertaría y comenzaría con sus insoportables gritos que volvían a todo el mundo loco.

Hermione no sabía cómo responder, puesto que el merodeador tenía mucha razón.

Miró como él se acercaba lentamente al oído suyo y susurraba en palabras muy roncas.

—Buen culo, Granger—dijo él seductor e hizo que la muchacha se sonrojada muchísimo, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y la loción que Sirius usaba la volvía loca. Tragó fuertemente mientras miraba como el moreno aún estaba en su lugar.

—Grosero—dijo a duras penas mientras miraba a los ojos al hombre, miró como la mirada de él se endurecía y contestaba.

— ¡No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar!—acorraló al a chica contra la pared y sus brazos—Desde que pisaste la casa no he podido dormir tranquilo, Granger, me haces querer hacer cosas que no son correctas—respiró entre cortadamente para después continuar—Créeme, me estoy aguantando ¡Pero he resistido de tomarte por los brazos, tirarte al piso de la sala o de mi habitación y follarte hasta que no puedas más!

La cara de la leona era un semáforo rojo mientras sus manos sudaban, hasta que la comida se cayó al suelo no importándole.

—C-creo q-que tengo que irme—dijo la chica, tenía que irse de ahí; sintió la mano de Sirius tomarla y regresarla a su lugar, ahora él besaba su cuello sin parar, la chica no oponía resistencia, sentía cosas que nunca había sentido pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba mal, sentía la lengua de Sirius mojada, caliente y lamía él su cuello con desesperación. Luego sus manos de él subieron a sus pechos.

—Excelentes—dijo el moreno mientras los apretaba apasionadamente y Hermione sin querer soltó un gemido.

—Me vuelves loco Granger—dijo el merodeador mientras hacía su tarea.

Pronto escucharon que todos estaban por regresar, pues escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasly, la miró y besó dulcemente la comisura de los labios de la castaña, ella estaba a medio vestir y rápidamente se fue a su habitación sabiendo que…

Sirius Black no era un platillo que desperdiciar, era un plato que quería volver a probar cuando se diera la oportunidad. Se miró el cuello y tenía chupetes bien marcados y su vagina estaba caliente, mojada. Quería saber qué era eso que pedía… pero era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Sirius Black, sonrió al recordarle.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a Black recostado en la pared con un gran bulto entre los pantalones. La miró y esa sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre, ahora ella sabía que Sirius la deseaba.

—Hemos llegado, Sirius, Hermione—dijo Molly mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar más brócoli.

Fin.


End file.
